10 Frases, Harry Potter
by Inefable
Summary: Viñetas sobre Harry y Harry/Draco. Más que nada, son pensamientos o sentimientos de Harry ante algunas situaciones canon, pero también hay momentos Post-HP7 y, por lo tanto, Drarryescos.
1. x Carpe Diem

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**01. Carpe Diem **- Aprovecha el día

Las cosas son como son y si bien hará todo lo posible por cambiarlas, las piezas ya están sobre el tablero de juego y él tiene claro que no es más que un peón. Voldemort es una pieza más poderosa y va ganando la partida.

Harry puede morir de un momento para el otro y lo entiende, por eso quiere disfrutar de estos días alejado de Hogwarts. Puede que estar con los Dursley no sea la mejor opción, pero vivir con ellos le recuerda lo frágil que es y que vivió casi toda su vida en una alacena. Sufrió pero siguió adelante.

Ahora la situación también es poco estable, sin embargo se niega a vivir encerrado en su temor y decide que aprovechará cada momento. Y cuando vuelva a Hogwarts, aunque cada pasillo le recuerde la muerte de Cedric, no se permitirá estar muerto en vida y atesorará cada minuto que le quede, junto a Hermione y Ron.

Y si tiene que irse, se irá luchando, tal como lo hicieron sus padres.

* * *

Como mencioné en los 30 Vicios de Draco, voy a publicar estas diez viñetas y luego continuar mis otros fics. Muchas gracias a todos los que preguntaron por Palabras Prohibidas :)

Y gracias por leer.

- Inefable


	2. x Status Quo

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**02. Status Quo **- Estado actual de las cosas

Meses atrás se sentía resignado, creía que no podría sobrevivir la batalla y que lo único que le aguardaba era una pelea a muerte con desenlace anunciado, pero ahora conoce un futuro que no está escrito y sabe que tiene posibilidades de triunfar.

El Ministerio puede controlar Hogwarts y Voldemort puede dominar sus sueños, pero no hay nada que pueda derrotar sus ganas de cambiar todo, de romper el estado actual de las cosas y liberar al Mundo Mágico de la oscuridad que se cierne sobre él.

Umbridge no lo intimida y tampoco lo hacen los que no creen en su palabra… Ellos también son una razón para luchar y demostrar que aunque no tenga la inteligencia de Hermione ni el poder de Dumbledore sí posee algo importante: determinación. Gane o pierda la guerra, sus convicciones no serán doblegadas y sabrá que llegó a conocer algo que muchos siempre ignorarán: la verdad.

No le importa que no le crean que Voldemort regresó, pues él sabe que sí lo hizo y es todo lo que necesita saber, porque ahora tiene un enemigo corpóreo con el cual luchar y una mayor motivación para no rendirse, para no caer en los cómodos brazos del Status Quo, que puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca será la verdad, la realidad.


	3. x Excusatio

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**03. Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta **- Excusa o disculpa no pedida es una autoimplicación

Harry sabe que estuvo haciendo demasiado ruido y Draco, que tendría que haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, pero ahora es demasiado tarde: Narcissa Malfoy los observa desde el marco de la puerta, con una mirada que no permite entrever su probable asombro.

Él no es la clase de persona que se sonroja con facilidad, pero en esta ocasión no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de un avergonzado rojo, puesto que la idea de que la mamá de Draco lo vea atado a la cama, a punto de ser amordazado y con una prominente erección, no es su concepto de 'diversión'.

La mujer abre la boca pero antes de que pueda hablar, Harry balbucea que— no es lo que piensa, Sra. Malfoy —. Se incorpora en la cama y cubre su miembro con el libro de hechizos sexuales de Draco—. Yo… ern… me desmayé y Draco tuvo que… ern… hacer un hechizo.

Narcissa parpadea y luego lo mira fijamente. Draco, en cambio, se lleva una mano a la frente, evidentemente pensando algo como "¡qué idiota!".

—Y como no funcionó, me arrojó agua encima para despertarme —continúa Harry y traga saliva al ver una ceja de la mujer levantarse con delicadeza—. Me tuve que quitar la ropa mojada… Y después… —La mentira es obvia y no tiene mucho sentido, ya que tiene derecho a ser tan sexual como se le plazca—. Mire, lamento haber sido tan ruidoso pero Draco y yo ya somos grandes.

Narcissa lo observa aburrida y dice—: Sufro de sonambulismo. Si no me hablan, regreso a mi cama y continúo durmiendo.

Entonces Harry también piensa "¡qué idiota!". Si no hubiese hablado, no la habría despertado, y al intentar excusarse no hizo más que probar su culpabilidad. ¡Qué idiota!

—Tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación en la mañana —le comunica la mujer a su hijo, sin recovecos.

Cuando quedan solos en la habitación, Draco, que está mortalmente humillado, dictamina con abierta hostilidad—: Pagarás por esto, Potter —. Sujeta la mordaza y sonríe malvadamente.

* * *

_Creo que la viñeta se entiende así, pero tiene más sentido si leen la versión de Draco, 07. Mordaza (30 Vicios)._

_Gracias por leer :)_

_- Inefable _


	4. x Deus ex machina

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**04. Deus ex machina **- Dios surgido de la máquina  
(Un elemento externo resuelve una situación, fuera de la lógica que impera en la misma)

Es el final. Lo sabe.

No está triste ni asustado pero sí lamenta no poder despedirse de Ron y ser incapaz de salvar a Hermione y a su padrino, al que casi no conoce pero ya tanto aprecia.

¿Dolerá?

Vivir sin alma debe ser el peor de los castigos y ahora que lo piensa, él nunca fue tan malo como para merecer algo así.

Aunque quizás no castigan su maldad, sino su debilidad. Allí están los Dementores y allí está él, que conoce el hechizo, sabe hacerlo pero no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para llevarlo a cabo efectivamente.

Todo se debe, tal vez, a los desgarradores gritos que vacilan por su mente y presagian un triste final.

Ya no sabe qué pensar y el frío que siente lo lastima.

Se consuela con la idea de que, quizás, su alma lo abandone y vaya a reencontrarse con las de sus padres.

Repentinamente, una luz brillante se adueña de la noche y el frío comienza a disiparse.

No puede ser, se dice, pues James Potter está muerto, pero está allí, a lo lejos, con la varita en alto y ahuyentando a los Dementores.

No hay lógica alguna que respalde lo que ve, pero antes de perder el conocimiento piensa que puede que las almas no se vayan tan lejos… Puede que las de sus padres aún lo estén protegiendo.

* * *

_ Por si confunde a alguien, aclaro: en la peli, Harry y Sirius son atacados por los Dementores, pero en el libro Hermione está con ellos. _


	5. x Alea iacta est

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**05. Alea iacta est **- La suerte está echada

Siente que está solo. Aunque sabe que las presencias de sus seres queridos lo acompañan, sólo puede ver a Voldemort. Es como si ya nada existiera: sólo él, Voldemort y el destino.  
_  
_Lo cierto es que no desea morir… Sólo tiene diecisiete años y tantas de ganas de continuar vivo.

No obstante, no puede permitir que más gente perezca por su causa. Si su muerte acabará con el sufrimiento de sus amigos y el resto del Mundo Mágico (y Muggle), entonces no puede darse el lujo de seguir con vida. Y jamás podría ser tan egoísta como para huir. De todas formas, Voldemort lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Y aquí está: el final de su existencia, frente a él. Está desarmado pero no tiene miedo porque la suerte está echada y confía en que Dumbledore, que si bien lo utilizó como a una herramienta, no debe haber estado equivocado.

La luz verde está a punto de impactar su cuerpo. No llora ni cierra los ojos porque quiere ver el hechizo destruir un fragmento de Voldemort, aunque no pueda vivir para celebrarlo._  
_


	6. x Memento mori

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**06. Memento mori **- Recuerda que vas a morir, recuerda que eres mortal

No va a vivir por siempre pero sí lo suficiente como para demostrarle a Voldemort que él también va a morir, que es mortal.  
_  
_Permanece con los ojos cerrados y siente las lágrimas de Hagrid sobre su rostro.

No sabe si murió y regresó o si simplemente imaginó la conversación con Dumbledore, pero ahora entiende qué es lo que debe hacer y también, más que nunca, sabe que triunfará.

Pronto los magos saldrán a festejar en las calles y las lechuzas dominarán los cielos, puesto que ésta es la última noche para Voldemort. Esta vez, no habrá retorno.

Aún intentando que no se perciba su respiración, repasa hechizos mentalmente. Tiene la varita de Draco Malfoy y la Capa de Invisibilidad escondidas… Si tan solo pudiese agarrarlas sin ser visto.

Llegan al castillo y Voldemort lanza algunas mentiras sobre él. Escucha a McGonagall y luego a sus amigos. Su corazón se para junto al de ellos y siente que se desintegra. Quiere gritarles que está bien, que esta noche triunfarán.

Más gritos y después, la voz de Neville. Si no fuera porque se supone que es un cadáver y no es muy bueno expresando afecto, hasta lo abrazaría. Jamás estuvo tan orgulloso de él.

El caos se desata y es el momento perfecto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debe hacerlo ahora.

Se coloca la Capa y desea que el pobre de Hagrid dejara de gritar, pues lo está delatando.

Ya en el interior del castillo siente algo extraño. Unos momentos atrás se sintió seguro y confidente, pero ahora hay algo más. No sólo sabe que Voldemort morirá, sino que lo matará sin esfuerzo, como en un partido de Quidditch.

El Gran Salón está repleto de jugadores que compiten salvajemente y la Snitch está en el centro. Sólo tiene que acercarse y sujetarla. Está tan lleno de confianza como en un partido contra Slytherin. Quizás Snape siempre tuvo razón, quizás sí es arrogante.

Avanza hacia Voldemort, pero se detiene durante un breve instante para observar a los Malfoy. Ellos también son simples mortales. En la guerra no hay dinero que importe.

El grito de Molly Weasley lo trae de vuelta a la realidad e instintivamente la protege del ataque del vengativo Voldemort.

Se quita la Capa, pensando en su herencia, en la historia de la Muerte y sus Reliquias.

La Snitch está en el aire.

En ese momento se percata de algo: no sólo no le teme a Voldemort, sino que Voldemort le teme a él.

Y no hay mejor arma a su favor que ese conocimiento, porque también sabe que tiene las herramientas para aterrorizar a Voldemort. Si su intuición no lo engaña, entonces no tiene que preocuparse… pues la Varita de Saúco le pertenece. Le pertenece tanto como el temor de Voldemort y su pronto inesperado final._  
_


	7. x Bellum

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**07. Si vis pacem, para bellum **- Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra

¿Quién se cree que es ese maldito Malfoy? Primero se comporta como un completo imbécil y luego lo besa… Y cuando él lo rechaza, se enoja. ¿Qué esperaba? Ese beso se manifestó de la nada. Es más, él ni sabía que a Malfoy le gustaban los hombres.  
_  
_¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? Fue una desagradable sorpresa que… Bueno, en realidad no fue _tan_ desagradable… No, sí lo fue. Fue un beso horrible y espantoso… Hmm, no verdaderamente; es decir, Malfoy no es feo y… ¡Basta Harry! ¡Es Malfoy! ¡M-A-L-F-O-Y! Por lo tanto, es una locura pensar así.

Además, seguramente se trata de algún diabólico plan para hacer que algo malo suceda. Sí, eso es. Seguro.

**xxx**

¡Tres días! Y Malfoy pretende que nunca ocurrió nada. Harry no cree poder soportar su aparente amnesia. No es que realmente quiera recordar ese absurdo beso, pero lo desquicia que Malfoy no se haga responsable de sus acciones. Claro, lo besa y luego lo ignora.

No. Eso es trampa.

**xxx**

¡Maldito Malfoy!

Confrontarlo no sirvió de nada.

_"Bórralo de tu mente, Potter."_

No es tan sencillo, piensa Harry. Sin lugar a dudas, quiere borrarlo de su mente, pero le enfurece que Malfoy quiera paz después de haber iniciado la guerra.

Harry no puede quedarse callado, así que hablará con Malfoy, una vez más, para aclarar todo y decirle exactamente lo que piensa. Más o menos._  
_


	8. x Veni, vidi, vici

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**08. Veni, vidi, vici** - Llegué, vi, vencí

¿Es posible estar loco sin padecer de alguna enfermedad mental? Debe serlo porque, de lo contrario, no hay explicación.  
_  
_Cuando se dijo que hablaría con Malfoy no pensó que la situación se saldría de control de semejante manera.

Malfoy había empezado la guerra y Harry no podía ni quería permitirle ganar la batalla. Pero ahora se arrepiente de haber combatido porque si bien todo empezó con una incómoda conversación y continuó con una enfurecida discusión, el desenlace fue completamente sorpresivo.

Por favor, que alguien le explique cómo diablos el encuentro concluyó con una sesión de furiosos besos contra la pared…

Mirando el lado bueno, al menos no permitió que Malfoy no se hiciera cargo de lo que había hecho.

Ignorando los inexplicables besos del final, Harry venció en la batalla.


	9. x Tabula Rasa

**10 Frases**

x| Frases en Latín - Harry Potter

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**09. Tabula Rasa **- Hoja en blanco

Aunque el espejo le dice que tiene los ojos abiertos, no puede ver con claridad. La habitación es pequeña y como él es bastante desordenado, está repleta de cosas. No obstante, Harry no puede vislumbrarlas. Ante sus ojos, la habitación está vacía. Sólo él, el espejo y el reflejo de la prueba de los besos en su cuello. La piel está irritada y tan lujuriosa como lo estuvo mientras los labios de Malfoy la besaban.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué?

Hace días enteros que se pregunta lo mismo, pero se siente como una página en blanco.

«Te gusta»

«¿Estás loco? Claro que no. ¡Es Malfoy!»

«No puedes engañarme. Sé que te gusta»

No, no puede gustarle… Su cerebro está equivocado y no piensa hacerle caso.

Malfoy es Malfoy y por ende, no se siente atraído por él.

«¿Quién habló sobre atracción?»

«¡Shh! Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablarme»

Pero el cerebro no se rinde y esa noche, cuando Harry vuelve a encontrarse con Malfoy, repite una y otra vez 'sí te gusta'.

Odia la Oclumancia pero ahora hasta estaría dispuesto a tener una clase con Snape tan solo para bloquearle sus pensamientos a su propia mente.

Está loco.

Las personas cuerdas no piensan que no tendrían que tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

Está demente sin estarlo y los labios de Malfoy son los culpables de todo.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora pero entre la uni y el trabajo, tengo muy poco tiempo libre :(

Gracias por leer,

- Ine


End file.
